


New Life (Lucifer & Gabriel)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fledgling Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Spring Drabble Challange, Young Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Where Lucifer is left to raise his younger baby brother, Gabriel.(A short fluffy drabble I wrote for the Spring Drabble Challenge on Amino)





	New Life (Lucifer & Gabriel)

Wide-eyed, Lucifer looked down at the small bundle that had been placed in his arms not too long ago. ‘Look after him,’ his father had told him. And then he was left with raising his younger brother, while basically still being a child himself.

The tiny creature in his arms moved and Lucifer nearly jumped out of his skin, pink wings flaring out in shock. His hold tightened slightly on the bundle he was holding, afraid of accidentally dropping the fledgling it contained and hurting him. Gabriel, Lucifer remembered his name was. 

Tiny golden wings fluttered and Lucifer looked down at the younger angel who was already looking up at him full with child-like wonder, appearing to be mesmerized by the sparkling pink wings rising tall and proud on his back. Lucifer grinned, unfurling one of his wings and shaking his feathers around in the child’s face, who laughed and tried to grab them. Lucifer couldn’t help but smile himself as well, holding Gabriel more comfortably now.

“Don’t worry, Gabriel,” Lucifer spoke gently, holding the small angel close against his chest, “I’ll try my best to look after you. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more to this later on... idk yet XD


End file.
